Never Gone
by acciotomfelton
Summary: Here are the facts. One, Chad Dylan Cooper is dead. Two, Sonny gets letters with no return address. Three, Sonny thinks Chad is alive. *Story is OOC. Based loosely on 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny's Point of View**

He's dead. I really cannot believe that he is dead. We weren't close friends or anything, but across the halls of Glendale High, and at the other end of the each room of each High School party I have gone to, I always thought that he was the one.

Oh wait, that's right. You read right, people. The _Chad Dylan Cooper_ is dead.

Everyone in school was talking about it. I didn't like the fact that people in school talked about it; like they didn't have respect for the dead!

Autopsy said that he committed suicide. I don't understand at all, why people even consider taking away your own life. _I mean SERIOUSLY CHAD? Were there that much problems to deal with? Selfish._

I just wanted to get this day over with; clearly because I couldn't stand hearing about my Mr. Right taking his own life away from the world. From school. From _me._

He wasn't a weirdo, though. Nothing like that actually; he was the smart, quiet guy who would ace exams but never listened to teachers. Sometimes he would either read a book or put on his wireless can't-be-seen-by-anyone headphones and listen to All Time Low.

I know because I sat beside him in History, Advanced Algebra and Biology. Sometimes, I would borrow his headphones and jam to The Beach or Remembering Sunday as Ms. Lowry talked about the Greek Wars.

Can I just say that she is the _worst _teacher ever? Even though I seriously try to listen, she just explains to fast. Speaking of fast, Algebra's almost over.

I looked over at Chad's seat, thinking what would happen if he was still here? Would it be any ordinary day? And would I finally have the guts to go ask him out?

I think among the whole high school population, I am the only one (I mean it) who truly misses him. I don't even think his friends notice he's gone. Well being part of a posse with 12 guys is pretty hard.

_Chad Dylan Cooper committed suicide? God, what a freak. _I could hear the people talking about him. Don't you find it annoying?

School is over, finally. I can walk home and think over things. Think about Chad.

I met up with my best friend, Tawni Hart. She wasn't one of those popular bitches, not like Portlyn; but she's way beautiful and most of the guys come after her.

"Sonny, did you hear about Chad?" She looked in her bag and got her keys as we walked outside to the parking lot.

"Indeed I did, Tawn." I frown as I say that sentence, she knew I liked him. She held my chin and held it up.

"Sweetie.. Don't be upset. It was his choice to end his life. Well, it's his loss that he didn't get to know you. And well, your loss that he's gone."

She giggled at that. HOW IN THE HELL CAN SHE GIGGLE? I mean I love the girl, it's just she knows I'm sensitive when it comes to Chad.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean to-" I cut her off. "It's okay, Tawni. I know you didn't."

I took the passenger seat of Tawni's Mini Cooper (I know, awesome car, right?) and asked if she can take a longer route home. I just wanted to think about anything. About everything.

Chad, Chad, Chad. For now, that's all on my mind. I really want to know why he committed suicide. IF ONLY I COULD HAVE TOLD HIM SOONER.

I know we didn't share anything special; he wasn't my boyfriend nor my best friend. But, but. There's just something about him.

Not just the looks. I mean, yeah those sparkling blue eyes and cute smile, and blonde hair. Just, wow. I mean sure, there were cuter guys, like Joe Fletcher. Hot guy, but not my type.

"Tawni, why don't you ever settle for a guy?" I was curious. She had the looks, personality. She was way better than the populars. I don't know why High School is even like that. Those who are popular should have good conduct and not just those pretty faces.

As for me, I think I may be a nerd. I'm one of those quiet girls that read Percy Jackson, while listening to The Maine, or You and Me At Six, or All Time Low, or McFly. Okay, back on context.

"I don't know, I guess I have to find Mr. Right first." There was a long pause, and silence came in. "Not just those jocks with hot bods and bad-ass arms." At least she can choose. Because of her looks so much guys are after her, she doesn't have to do anything. They just come to her.

I'm not saying I want to be Tawni. Because I had my Mr. Right picked up already.

_Urgh, Chad. Why did you have to die? I know I should've made my move a little sooner but couldn't you wait? I mean, yeah nothing special about me. But- GOD._

"You're awfully quiet, Son. Are you thinking about him?" Yes.

"No."

"Are you sure?" No, I miss him.

"Yeah, 'course."

* * *

I got home, in our apartment just about 4 blocks from school. I saw my mom cooking, probably one of those things she learns of Food Network.

"Wow, mom, looks delish." I put my bag down on the couch and brought out my Biology notebook, and started reading my notes, 'cause there's a quiz.

"Oh, sweetie there's mail for you." I saw where she pointed and I was, I think a stack of letters. I counted the envelopes, one by one. All in all it made 21.

21 letters? From who? Was this some kind of prank that those rich kids pull on me lost of the time? Mostly _the Portlyn Murray _would pull a prank on me.

"Mom, I'll be up in my room okay?" she nodded and I start walking up the stairs. As I enter the room, a cold wind met me when I opened my door. I felt goose bumps; _Chad? Is that you?_

_Okay Chad, this isn't funny. I'm talking to myself, well at least I'm whispering. I don't know if it's really you, but I'm about to find out._

The thing is Chad, I'm really not sure if you're dead or not. I guess I'll have to find out myself; or I can ask Tawni to help me out. Oh dear, this is just like bad episode of Mackenzie Falls, where Sterling Knight plays Mackenzie.

I hated that show. But Sterling reminded me so much of Chad; which made it my favorite show.

I opened the envelope that said 1, which meant that was the first one I had to read. No, no. I didn't want to. But I felt the urge that it was speaking to me like _COME ON ALLISON OPEN ME OPEN ME!_

Why do I even have these? There was no return address, meaning this was a prank.

_Dear Readers… _

Holy Mother of God. It wasn't.

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Please review and tell me what to improve!**

**Also, I need an Idea for the next Chapter! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Readers,_

_Now I don't want you to be startled. But by the time you would be reading this, I won't be HERE. And as you are reading this at the very moment, I am not saying I'm dead. Who knows? Maybe I'm just hiding at the other side of the world._

_Now, don't get the idea of going to the other side of the globe. You will not find me there. Nobody will find me. _

_Sorry if I worrying you, it's just I WANT TO END ALL MY PROBLEMS. AND I THOUGHT THAT PROBLEM WAS MY LIFE. Life is hard._

Should I continue reading this? I know, it feels wrong. And yeah, sure Chad sent it to me, or one of his good pals did for me to read. But it's kind of personal.

Too personal.

_I sound so selfish, saying that. I know all of our lives are hard. I do know that. But the smallest and nastiest things bring me closer to hell._

Bring him closer. Which means he's not in hell yet?

_See, so now this letter is about a certain someone in school. A certain girl to be specific. _

_Blonde, curled and soft hair._

_Green, almond-shaped eyes._

_Coco Moco Coco lip gloss._

_Yes, boys and girls. Tawni Hart._

Tawni? What happened between her and Chad? What did she DO with Chad? Oh no, I had a feeling this was connected to me. I wonder if it is.

_No, Sonny. Not about you yet. But I did send this to you, right?_

Yes, Chad. You are right.

_You have to wait. So yeah, I'm confirming that you are in one of these letters, but not anytime soon. I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to._

I'm sure you did, Cooper.

_Seriously, I didn't. I mean why else would I think.. Okay back on context._

It's like he heard me. I hope he does. Chad if you can hear me, I really, really, like really miss you. Oh well.

_Tawni Hart didn't do anything bad. Not bad enough to make someone commit suicide. But like I told you. Small things, dear. Infact, she was one of the girls I used to like in Glendale High. Until September 8. 2007. Yes, the party I went to when I was a freshman. The ONLY party I went to._

_Tawni and I weren't close. We talked to each other once in a while. Hung out at Coffee Bean, if I remember right twice. But that was it._

_Nothing more. What, you think I liked her? Before. But now... No, yeah she was pretty but not my type. I don't know. There's someone else that struck my eye._

_I know what you're saying right now Tawni. I can imagine 'What I did wasn't that bad; was it?'_

_Well, Tawni, we have different point of views. For you I was just some person you can rely on, close friends or not. Since I was head over heels for you back then, I didn't care. _

He was? Tawni never told me that.

_So now Tawni, on September 7 right after Science Class, you greeted me. "Hey, Chad! How it goes?"I simply replied with a grunt and a small smile, figuring out what you wanted from me. We were both freshmen back then._

"_So, did you hear about the party tomorrow night? It's going to be so awesome." She acted all perky; "I guess." I shrug and head to my locker._

_She followed me. SHE FOLLOWED ME. "Hey so I heard you have a car, can you give me a ride?" Um, you do know that I don't want to be there. _

"_I don't think I can go, I have homework for History I have to do with Sonny." _

I remember that. We were supposed to do History homework together once at a public library.

"_It's okay, you can do it on Saturday. Pretty, please?" She batted her eyes; I couldn't help it. I mean the girl is smokin'. I'm sorry for the rude comment._

_I said okay and as all people left the building and got ready for a party. Not like I cared what I was going to wear, nope. I wasn't a pansy. Well I picked Tawni up at 7 just like she texted me, and we reached the venue of the party._

_There were kegs, plastic cups, more alcohol and bras hanging around. This was not the place I was supposed to be in. I could've been with Sonny. At a quieter place._

'_Chug, chug, chug' I could hear from behind me; I escorted Tawni to the cleanest room I can find. As soon as I brought her there, she took off. She was flirting with a bunch of guys. I saw Devon, and Skylar, Nico, Grady. Okay, so I was left alone. Where I did not want to be. ALONE._

_I got so stoned, I walked around the parking lot, thinking of suicide. That was the first time I thought of it. The first time I thought about my own death. The first time, I thought that I could fix all the problems in my life. _

_I got even more bored, and decided to get home with or without Tawni. 'Wait, Cha-ad! Where are you going?' I heard from a few meters away. It was you, Tawni._

'_Uh, I'm going home; there's pretty much nothing to do here.' You pulled me and told me to wait just for 2 seconds; you were going to grab your sweater. I waited._

_So that was it? I was nothing more than a ride for you? I'm sorry but I thought we were friends. Yet you treat me like I'm some valet you can find around the corner. I couldn't deal with that._

Neither would I. I'm sorry but Team Tawni loses this round.

_I brought you home, nothing else happened. Not even a thank you came out of your mouth. All that came out was 'I feel like shit.' But who seriously feels like shit, now? Me, duh. I was so stupid to let you use_ _me. Well, that's just one. _

_Wait for the rest of the others._

_I have a lot of ranting to do._

_Especially with those stuck up snobs that think they're the center of Glendale High._

_You know who it is._

_That's all for now, I guess. _

_Gee, I have to work on my handwriting. I'm sorry if you can't understand._

_XX,_

_**CDC**_

* * *

**Did you like it? Ha, I know this was short. I will try to make the next chapters a bit longer. THANKS FOR READING. Lmao.**

**To the reviewers, thanks! :-) Means alot.**

**iamatwilightfan19 Thanks! I just did! LOL.**

**GeorgieM Well, it's up to you if you find it interesting or not. I hope you do! :)**

**HeyIt'sME2610 Hope you like the new Chapter!**

**xxcymphoniquemillerxx Thanks for the idea! But not anytime soon. :)**


End file.
